Sugar High
by miXiZ
Summary: A totally made up fun story involving sort of french mistake Sam and Dean and two fangirls... and a sugar high. Enjoy!


**AN: this is a just for fun fan story written mostly under the influence of bacardi cola. Two fan girls meet sort of french mistake Sam and Dean. It's been a challenge, I had to add a sugar high in it. Nothing like this ever happened, I own nothing, especially nothing supernatural. Have fun and review if you like it!**

***SN***

 **Sugar High**

October 2015, Vancouver

"How's your ice cream?"

Cassie looked up at Megan and smiled. She licked her spoon clean. "Awesome," she said. "If I had known they make such wonderful ice cream in Canada, I'd have come here way sooner."

"And more often, no doubt," Megan added, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Same here," Megan said, having a spoonful of her own ice cream. "You know something, Cassie?"

Cassie looked up. "What?"

"You know I love licorice," Megan said and her friend nodded. "But licorice ice cream is... weird."

Cassie burst out laughing.

"No, I mean it. It's... I can't describe it. But it's weird. Not bad, but weird. Wanna taste?"

Before Cassie could say anything, someone cleared his throat behind them. The girls looked up.

"Hey girls," said the drop dead gorgeous guy they both loved watching on tv, with a big heart melting smile. "We seem to be a chair short over there. Could I borrow this one?" He nodded at the empty chair opposite the girls.

"Um... sure," Cassie smiled back. "Why not?"

"Thanks." Dean replied. "Oh, and for the record, licorice ice cream, like all types of licorice, is awesome. Not weird."

"Guess I gotta taste it again, then," Megan said softly.

"That sounds just about right," Dean chuckled. "Thanks for the chair."

As he wanted to turn, another voice chimed in.

"Hey dude, what's taking you so long? We don't need a chair anymore, now we need a table."

Cassie and Megan sat there, open mouthed, as they realized the person talking was Dean's friend and acting partner, Sam. The men looked at each other briefly, after Sam indicated with a nod over his shoulder, that the only open table was just being occupied.

Dean looked at the girls. "You still got space for two more?"

Cassie and Megan stared at each other. "Do we?" Megan asked, winking at her friend.

"Of course we do," was Cassie's reply and the girls smiled.

"Great. I'm Dean, that's Sam, by the way."

"Yes, we know," Cassie replied. "I'm Cassie. That's Megan."

"I take it you watch our show, then?" Sam asked. Both girls nodded and grinned. Once Sam and Dean had taken their seats opposite the girls, they waved to the waitress to order.

"Hey there," Dean drawled. "I'll take the extra licorice sundae."

Megan chuckled but blushed furiously when Dean looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Megan whispered.

"No surprise there," Cassie added.

"Oookay...," Dean dragged the word out and shrugged.

"I'll take a double choc sundae with extra cream," Sam smiled.

"Oh no, you don't," Dean held up his hand. "Last time you ordered that we had to do this one scene for three hours because you wouldn't stop giggling."

"I don't giggle," Sam pouted.

"You do," Dean insisted. "Either double choc or double cream, but not both."

Giggles could be heard but they didn't come from Sam. The two actors looked at Cassie and Megan who all of a sudden were very interested in their own sundaes.

"Double choc it is," Sam said, dismissing the waitress.

"Now what are you two giggling about?" Sam asked the girls.

Megan shrugged. "Um... maybe the fact that this is exactly what I hear at home every day." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You live with two guys?"

Cassie almost spat out the vanilla ice cream from laughter but somehow managed to avoid this embarrassment.

"No," Megan said. "With three." The boys looked at each other, wide eyes. "Not what you think, guys. They're four, eight and supposedly thirty-nine."

"Ah," Dean nodded. "Husband and two kids?"

"Three, actually. But two boys."

"How old's the girl?" Sam asked.

"She's ten, and guess what. She wants to be an actress." Megan rolled her eyes. "She thinks Hollywood is just waiting for her."

Before anybody could say anything else, the waitress returned with the sundaes for the boys, who tucked in right away. Silence came over the table.

It wasn't long however until Dean stole a spoonful of choc ice ream from Sam and the latter looked for revenge.

"Behave, boys," Cassie grinned. "There's enough for everyone."

"Do you also have a husband and three kids?" Sam asked Cassie in between two spoonfuls of ice cream.

"No, no...," Cassie hurried to say. "Not married. No kids. Just a couple of younger sisters."

"I know all about younger sisters," Dean piped up.

"Me, too," Megan added and put down her spoon. "You're right, licorice ice cream is nice. But I still prefer the chewy, sticky, in between your teeth version."

Dean grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, sounds about right," he said.

Just then the theme song from Winx Club blared across the table. Megan fumbled her phone out and hit the button. "Darn girl," she muttered, trying to read the message she'd received from her daughter.

"Winx Club?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah... girls...," Megan shrugged. "She's been watching that forever."

"Oh," Dean's face fell whereas Sam started to giggle. He had finished his sundae and stole from Dean in his distraction. "I thought that'd stop at one point. Hey, that's mine!" He pulled his cup over to the side out of Sam's reach.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it doesn't stop. It only gets worse. First Winx Club, then iCarly and Victorious, later Boy Meets World or Girl Meets World."

Sam and Cassie snorted taking in Dean's terrified expression. Megan grinned and then addressed Sam.

"I wouldn't laugh. You have two boys, right?" Sam nodded. "Expect batman, spiderman, sonic and of course power rangers!"

"Power rangers?" Sam coughed and it was Dean's turn to smirk.

"I need a coffee... anyone want one as well?" Megan got up to order at the counter.

"Sure," Sam smiled happily. "Two sugar and cream, please."

"No sugar for Sam," Dean glared at his friend.

"Alright, I know," Megan smiled. "You coming, Cassie?"

The girls took off and shortly returned with four big steaming cups. Setting them down in front of each seat, they sat down again.

"No sugar for Sam?" Dean asked. The girls nodded and grinned. Another phone went off and Dean quickly went outside to take it. As soon as he was out of sight, Sam swapped their mugs.

"No sugar my ass," he mumbled. "Don't tell!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," the girls vowed. Sam took 'his' mug and emptied it in one go. Dean returned.

"We have half an hour to get back to the set, Sam," he announced, taking a sip from his mug. The girls followed suit to keep from laughing.

"Hey, how about some pics?" Sam asked. Megan and Cassie nodded enthusiastically. They took turns taking pics with the boys and Sam was goofing around most of all.

"You sure there was no sugar in his coffee?" Dean asked when they said their good-byes.

"Positive," Cassie said.

"No sugar in the mug we got for him," Megan added. Sam grinned and studied the ceiling. The girls waved as Dean and Sam left.

The next day, Cassie woke Megan, bouncing around excitedly.

"Check this out," she squealed, showing Megan the latest tweet from Dean. It showed a clip compilation of Sam bursting out in giggles while shooting a scene.

On top it said: Are you sure there was no sugar in his coffee, Cassie and Megan?

 **AN2: obviously I have no clue what they like in ice cream or how they drink their coffee... or if they drink it at all. And I hope nobody is french confused. A thank you at NerdAngel for the sugar high ;)**


End file.
